Information Gathering
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has his ways of getting information out of people. Percy Weasley find this out the hard painful way. Warning for smut and rape. Written for September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Feline Flair on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One sided Lucius/Percy on Lucius' side.


**Hey everyone. Here is another little piece of smut written for September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Feline Flair. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Cross-Gen Fem/Slash pairing of 73. Lucius/Percy. For Feline Flair I used the prompt of 13. Persian and the task was to write about a pure-blood. Warnings for smut and rape. If this content makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. If feel you read on I hope you enjoy Information Gathering.**

Lucius corners the Weasley boy the Minister has taken as his Junior Assistant. The boy looks confused as to why he's being cornered like this but he knows better than to fight. Lucius has friends in high places and they could bar the boy's progress in the Ministry.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the boy spat his voice betraying him.

Lucius tsked as he grabbed the boy's chin forcing him to look in his eyes. "I need information," was the simple answer he gave the boy. Watching Weasley like snake coiled and ready to strike. "Could you tell me if the Minister believes what Potter and Dumbledore are spouting about the Dark Lord?"

"You can ask him that yourself," Percy gets out before the angered older wizard back hands him.

Lucius sighs he's going to have to get the truth out of the boy somehow. A smile creeping across his face he points his wand at the boy. Watching the fear fill the younger man's eyes makes Lucius feel alive in a way. A sick thought goes through his mind. He could make the Junior Assistant to Minister do whatever he wanted if Lucius himself was willing to use the curse.

"Imperio!" he says pointing his wand at the boy. He's very tempted to order the boy to go kill Harry Potter right then and there but for the fact that the Dark Lord wanted Potter for himself. But he could ruin this boy and it would be no surprise to Narcissa either.

Lucius had to give the boy some credit Percy Weasley was trying his best to fight the Unforgivable Curse. Lucius beckons the boy to follow him out of the Ministry. He smiles seeing the boy has lost his battle and is following like the obedient little lamb to the slaughter. Taking the boy's arm he apparated to Malfoy Manner.

"Lucius," Narcissa whispers a look of shock forming on her face, "why..."

"I'm testing to see if the Imperius Curse has worked," he told Narcissa. He could see the hurt on his wife's face but ruining this boy would a thrill he had long since denied himself. The fact that Draco was at school made him sure that they would undisturbed.

Narcissa looks like she wants to say something in the Weasley boy's defense and he remembers that this boy's family is distantly related to his wife. This brings a twisted smile to his face which caused Narcissa to back down.

"Come along, Percy," he motions the boy, who trails after him in a trance-like state. Lucius almost feels pity for him but the other feeling takes him over. The one he hasn't felt since his brother-in-law, Rodolphus, forced himself on Lucius at this exact age. He opens the door to the room that Rodolphus had lead him to that day.

It was still furnished much the same way it had been when Lucius had first visited it with Rodolphus. Just a bed simply dressed. He wouldn't need any of the toys that Rodolphus had used on him and he remembers each and everything that Rodolphus had used. He could still feel the pain from that day as motioned the boy into the room. His willing victim.

He makes the boy strip and again feels he must give the some credit. Percy Weasley jerkily moves as he removes his own clothes as though trying to fight the curse again and it is more than Lucius can take. He hasn't felt this kind of longing for another human being since his own cousin-in-law Regulus Black. Regulus had fought him as hard Percy was fighting this curse.

Lucius makes Percy undress him then and the boy's hands make quick work of his shirt and belt. Lucius gives boy a look as he feels pants being pushed down towards his feet.

Then soft warm lips are on Lucius' own the boys knew how to kiss he'd give him that. Back Percy towards the lone piece of furniture in the room he wishes he could take the Curse off of him. Have bit fight with his fun. But if any harm was to come to the boy anyone who'd seen in the hallway would know it was because of Lucius.

"Tell me you want me," he demands of the boy.

"Please," came the pleading voice and Lucius can't tell if the boy's broken from the Curse or if he's following direction. "Please take me," came the moan from underneath him.

And the gaining the permission he knew he'd needed he turned the boy on side. He can feel his concentration on the Curse slipping as he slides into the younger man. He can tell his Curse is about to break because Percy's screaming for help and trying to pull away. He grips younger man's slight hips in the harshest grip he's ever used stilling the struggling boy.

"Is this not what you wanted a couple of minutes ago?" he purred in the boy's ear as thrust in and out of the boy. "You were the one who said to take them. Were you not, Weasley?"

The boy sobs in pain and it fuels Lucius' fire. He can't help but slam into the boy he enjoys making this boy cry. More so than any other. Sucking at a spot on the boy's neck he wants them to know that this young man has used.

"Your hurting me," screamed the boy trying to squirm out of the harsh grip on his hips.

"I'm know," moaned Lucius. "But pain brings with it strength. Take your pain like a man."

He's pounding into the boy so hard now he's sure neither one of them will be able to stand for a while afterwards. But the little screams and sobs make it hard not to continue at the pace he's going.

"Please," begs Percy. "Please just stop. I'll do anything if you just stop."

"It's to late promise you'll do anything," he whispers against the boy's ear nibbling at the lobe. "You should have done that earlier when I asked for information."

"But..."

A loud scream of pain erupts from the boy as Lucius slams into him one last time before cumming violently into him. The boy's squirming increases as he tries to get the older wizard out of him.

"Just stop," Percy screams. "Stop it. Get it out." He sobbing against the pillow as feels Lucius fill him the heat almost to painful to handle.

It ends to soon for Lucius as pulls his limp cock from the boy's ass. He hears the sobs continue and take this as his cue to get the other thing he wants from the boy.

"Does the Minister believe what Potter and Dumbledore are spouting about the Dark Lord?" he asks tracing lazy patterns on the boy's back. "Or do I have to teach you another lesson about giving people what they want?"

"No," cried Percy. "He doesn't."

"Are you sure?" He kisses the back of the boy's neck as though Percy was willing participant in what he'd just been put through.

Percy shudders in disgust and he just wants to get out of this room. He wants out of this house. He just wants to go home to his apartment and shower until he can no longer smell the scent of Lucius Malfoy on his skin.

"If you are not forthcoming with information the next time I ask," he threatens, "we'll revisit this room. As many as times as it takes for you to understand I get what I want."

Percy knows the threat was true as Narcissa leads him from the house.

Lucius can't help but laugh as the sympathetic look his wife turns on the young boy. He'd make her pay for that later on. Right now he was spent.

 **If you've read past the first Author's Note I hope you enjoyed Information Gathering.**


End file.
